godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE: 5 Doors - Chapter 2
God Eater: The 5 Doors - Chapter 2: Sigma's last Ride. As the Wifall's Team got their part out, Beoblade's team got in the end of the road. Beoblade: YO?! Someone here?! Beoblade looked at the whole area, it was like the guarden when he saw the Han Magala but it was a lot darker. he went running to findsomeone... Beoblade: Hell, there is no one here... Beoblade still went walking to find someone, but he faced all the Aragamis in the area but they was huge, with Eyes surrounding them, he thought that the Aragamis are caused by the Different Dimension System, he then saw an three and got to run towards it and saw an heavy hive of Aragamis. All of these Aragami-Like eyes where looking at Beoblade who had sit down on a bank near the loch waiting for them, he was thinking with he would use The Last Overdrive on them but he noticed that something inside him wouldnt got the cost. But Beoblade saw some "Joint Force" watching him, he was shocked because Baluar was with them so as nanako so he thought that the group was there before him, he said "dont metters" and went to the Aragamis. The Aragamis got near and near. Beoblade: So, really… only this few of you? Beoblade: It’ll take more of you than that to stop me! Beoblade: Gulp, I think I still have some of The Overdrive, with I use the Aragami Power descending, I will be able to crash they all. "What he is thinking?" - Nanako said worried while she hold the squad back of the fight. Beoblade then screamed "RELEASE!!" and went towards the Aragami while mutating, he got his old Black Aura back, with an sinister Shockwave appeared and the Aragamis screamed, but Beoblade was curious that he heard the other group's God Arcs are crying in agony but he didnt got time to think of it and Nanako and her fellow God Eaters could only watch in awe, restraining their own God Arcs, as the half-Aragami before them tore into the Neo Aragami in the vicinity with relentless brutality, cleaving them in half one after the other with his blade while displaying a power that far exceeded what his body should by all rights be capable of. The carnage was unspeakable; never before had the members of the joint task force seen such pure battle ability and prowess. In no time at all, every last Neo Aragami before them had been laid out, their countless bodies cleaved in twain and Beoblade said "Huh? Didnt were so tough". Then he took an eye of the group, an person he never saw before said "“I’ve heard of being strong...but this… this is something else entirely!" with an shaky and fear voice. Beoblade got to be confused even more when a unknown girl said "I’ve never even seen an Aragami OR a Neo Aragami fight like this,What even IS this guy?" Baluar: Sounds impressive.I wonder if he’d ever consent to a battle? - Beoblade then jumper to their localization and went talking to the group. Beoblade: Baluar!!! What happened to Wifall? Baluar: WIfall? Baluar: What the hell is an Wifall? Beoblade: DONT BE STUPID!! Beoblade: AND HOW HELL ARE YOU ALIVE NANAKO?! YOU DIED ON THE 2nd Truck!! Nanako: What 2nd truck? Who are you?! someone then appeared to walked towards them and said. ???: What's happening Nanako? Both, Beoblade and the mysterious man got surprised by each other, both were Beoblade!! Beoblades: WHAT?!!!?! To be continued... (in next chapter) Category:Blog posts